Pound Pets
by sg-w
Summary: It's not done yet but essentialy, it's the story of a couple neopets and the evryday crazy things that happen during life in the pound.


POUND PETS  
  
By: sg-w  
  
"Iggy Woogy!!!!!" shouted Pheolix the mutant kacheek as he was kicked back into his cage.   
  
"Sad, so very sad" the electric blue kougra in the cage beside me said sighing and turning his back.   
  
Where am I? You might be thinking, or, maybe who are you? Well take your pick either way your in the pound and I'm a plain blue kougra with cerulean eyes. My name is Durwin. Why are you here, or maybe why am I here?, are more questions that might be buzzing through your head. again take your pick, either way your here to hear why I'm here. Got that? If not go back and reread the top of the page, and if that doesn't help then I'd suggest seeing a doctor.  
  
Anyway if you want to get started then please, read on. Lets go way back to the beggining, I was born as a normal blue kougra (except for my astonishing cerulean eyes). I had a great owner from the start, he bought me a petpet, toys, and the yummiest foods from the most exotic places. Life was good... for awhile. One day I was sitting in my bedroom playing with my Anubis petpet and waiting for my owner to get home. He had told me that because my birthday was the next day he needed to go out and get a happy birthday eve present. So I was at home making my Anubis howl and pondering what my owner would get me. I was hoping beyond hoping that it was a paintbrush. I was in a dreamlike stage when suddenly the lights buzzed and flickered before unexpectedly dying altogether. I wondered if we had blown a fuse and was about to get up to check when the creeking of the stairs alerted me to a person in the house. I was terrified, fear coursed through my vains and I struggled not to be heard. The only sound now was the sound of my heart speeding up and the footsteps coming towards my bedroom. I had moved just a tad so that I could hide in the closet but it was to late. The door handle turned and slowly as though controlled by a slow but powerfull force the door swung open. A figure stepped into the room. He was conceled by a dark green windbreaker with the hood up and a pair of dark ton jeans that hung over his sneakers. He approached cautiously but seemed to sense the fear that froze me and quickened his pace. He pulled what appeared to be a canister of some sort of spray out of its pack. The last thing I remember was the smell of oil and some sort of vinegar then everything went black. I woke up feeling groggy and out of it.  
  
As the fog cleared from my vision the first thing I saw was Dr. Death staring in at me. I think I cried out because he straightened up and walked away muttering under his breath "stupid, ignorant neopets."  
  
Later that day I met my cellmate and and the person in the cages next to me. First Seville, a brown ixie. He was my cellmate. He had always wanted to be painted halloween so when his owner brought home a halloween paintbrush for his already christmas sister he stole it. But before he could use it his owner cought up to him. He got abandoned and his sister got the paintbrush.  
  
The person in the cage next to me was an electric blue kougra named electwater. I don't know how he got here and he hasn't been to keen to talk about it either. Electwater didn't share a cage with anyone but the cage on the left of mine had two accompaniests.  
  
ixie-drama was a graceful, and caring purple ixie. she had crescent moon shapes imprinted on her biceps and on her forehead. Her cellmate was the only one she talked to. Though sometimes if she was really bored you could manage a brief conversation with her. Harrymutant 5, a mutant lupe, was her cellmate. I figured they grew up together because they were both wild, until they were caught of course.  
  
Seville instantly fell madly in love with ixie-drama, but as far as this love story goes, he's the one she talks to the least.  
  
Not too much later I met Pheolix. He is a mutant kacheek, who always helps Dr. Death put his evil and for the most part, stupid, plans into action. A lot of the time he messes things up because he is so stupid. For so long even before I came to the pound the routine has been exactly the same. When a poor innocent unsuspecting owner comes into the pound looking for the pet thats just right for them there is Pheolix with this pathetic look on his face. So, as you have probably already guessed, they can't help but adopt him unless the person is looking for a specific fierceness which case he pretends to be all tough. Not long after they've gone home you here a comotion in the lobby. A few seconds later Pheolix is re-abandoned because he either TOTALLY destroyed the neohome or he ate one of the already existing pets. We suspect that Dr. Death does this because people have to pay to adopt and to abandon a pet. So every time Pheolix is adopted and abandoned Dr. Death gets a tip. He buys Pheolix a little treat if he does a good days work. His record stands at 4 times in one day and 9 times in 1 week. He got a krawk plushie and lime jelly. Our best line of defences when Dr. Death tries to get at us is the "poo at you" technique. This is simply when we take the piles of dung that we've been storing up and chuck them at him. I was told that for the first few months of this technique he would slip and sometimes he'd get some in his eyes and the pets would get to watch him run into walls.  
  
The worst thing that happens is when Rose goes away. She always goes on vacations and ends up coming back with another pathetic pet. She tells us over and over again that she wishes that she could take us all with her.  
  
Now that you know all of that I'll tell you some stories about what goes on in the Neopian pound that nobody aside from the pets in the pound know about.   
  
"I'm soooo bored" wailed Seville.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, at least you've got some one in your cage to talk to and play tag or battle dome with." replied Electwater, "The best I can do is play rock, paper, scissers with myself." he held his paws out in front of himself curving one into a fist and holding the other one flat.  
  
"Yeah but Rose always gives you extra stuff what do ya say to that?"  
  
"I say that you'd better shut up or I'll slap you with my tongue sandwich" He replied holding up a grotesque tongue resting slimily between two pieces of bread and lettuce. Seville backed off to the far side of the cage .   
  
"what'll you do now that you can't reach me?" he taunted. Electwater looked irritated.  
  
"I'll do it the hard way then" with one swing, he sent the sandwich hurtling between the bars towards the cowaring ixie. It hit seville in mid-shriek knocking the wind out of him. He staggered to his feet gasping for breath and gagging continuously.  
  
"you knit wit, you'll pay for this one." he sputtered. I lay on my back a few feet away from him staring silently at the ceiling. "Durwin, come on show him that he can't hurt me without paying the consequences." Seville coughed.  
  
My wandering mind snapped painfully back to the present with a jolt as a moldy tongue sandwich slammed into my head emmitting a disgusting "squelch". I jumped to my feet ready to pommel the living daylights out of Seville.   
  
" Oops, it slipped." he gave a nervous smile as I gave him a smile of my own but in truth it looked more like the smile on a lion as it was about to devoure the zebra it had just snared. He let out a frightened yelp as I pounced letting out a deep and meaningful yet playfull roar.  
  
"Now whatcha gonna do since you can't get up" I said. I had pinned him down with my paw raised, ready to strike anytime I felt like it.  
  
"Durwin quit it" hissed Electwater.  
  
"Why should I?" I demanded.  
  
"Because Pheolix is making his rounds" he wispered franticaly.  
  
I let go and looked at my paws as if the thing I had been holding was make of contaminated and moldy tuna. Seville stood up muttering something about, "wishing I would disapear".  
  
"Whats that?" I asked looking up at him from scratching an itch on my neck.  
  
"Oh I was just saying how darn strong you've gotten." He winced as though I was going to jump on him again, then stuck his tongue out when he thought I wasn't looking.  
  
"Can I get you something?" I asked. "I've got all sorts of things like ixie-stew, and pulverised parana sandwiches."  
  
"NO, I mean no. I'm fine but thanks for caring."  
  
"Caring, yeah right" But I sucked in and went back to scratching as Pheolix walked casualy by.  
  
"Hey barf brain" A lupe across the aisle called." Pheolix leered down at him with dark vacant eyes. The lupe gulped he pulled something out from behind his back. I didn't see what he threw but the stain on his fur was not a natural color. Pheolix sputtered rubbing it out of his eyes and shook it out of his fur. He straightened up, livid with rage. He reached his paw into the cage only to be pulled back by Dr. Death.  
  
He looked normal today, It looked like a few pets in the other room had had a go at him because there were strange colored stains all over his lab coat.  
  
"Pheolix" he said soothingly. "Come to the front with me, we have a customer looking for a battledome pet, are you up to it? It will be the second time this morning" he coaxed. Pheolix looked as though he was thinking about it but turned and stocked off in the direction of the front desk sticking his tongue out before rounding the corner and disapearing from view.  
  
We glared at Dr. Death for a few seconds and he scowled right back. He gave a irritated grunt and left the room.   
  
For a few moments we just sat there looking at each other, Suddenly a giggle somewhere on the other side of the aisle followed by a shy snicker. Then, silence. About two seconds later no one pet wasn't on the floor laughing his or her head off.  
  
One by one we all stopped and went back to what we had been doing. By the time I finally quieted down and sat panting Seville was laughing so hard that many pets were going to the far side of their cages. I gave hima sharp kick in the side to let him know it wasn't funny anymore. He snorted and rolled onto his feet. 


End file.
